To Live In Fear Or To Live In Love
by Hiriko Ito
Summary: The Straw Hats visit an island and upon arriving here that there have been incidents of people transforming into demon-like versions of themselves and attacking people. What happens when that same fate befalls Luffy and the Straw Hats? (LuffyxNami, FrankyxRobin later on, possible OC's and OC ships, also humor, adventure, friendship and all that good stuff. Full description inside!)


**To Live In Fear, Or To Live In Love**

 **Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Hiriko Ito here! Today marks the beginning of a project I've been waiting to do for a while! And it's One Piece! Before we get started though I want to remind you that this is rated M for mature themes! Adding onto that this will probably be the most descriptive. The themes are violence and sexual themes, namely rape, so it's pretty out there but I'm not gonna go very far with that seeing as I've never written that kind of thing before and I do not wish to. Now one last thing before we get started, I will give you a full story summary. I apologize if these themes make you uncomfortable, if they do you may not wish to read, also beware spoilers! I will also be trying P.O.V writing this time around, for those who don't know P.O.V means Point Of View. Thanks and enjoy!

 **P.S.** This story takes place before the time skip a little after Thriller Bark because that's how far I've gotten in the anime.

 **P.S.S.** I do **NOT** condone rape or any other such actions! This is purely for the story! Thank you.

 **Summary:** When The Straw Hats journey to their next island upon arrival they hear a rumor about people becoming like demons and attacking anyone around them out of nothing but instinct and even carnal desires. But the worst comes when that same fate bears its fangs at the crew causing Luffy to act out this same fate on Nami. What will they do next? Can Luffy forgive himself?

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is a non profit fan-made fanfiction. One Piece is owned by Toei Animation, FUNimation, Fuji TV and Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **To Live In Fear, Or To Live In Love: Chapter 1**

 **NAMI'S P.O.V**

I looked out at the horizon as the sun began to rise emerging from behind the ocean waves. I had gotten up early this morning and decided to watch the sun rise because I had heard that the sunrise on this island was beautiful, which I soon found out to be very true, it was a great day now that I had seen something so beautiful and I sighed and said, "Today, nothing could possibly go wrong."

 **NORMAL P.O.V – WITH EVERYONE**

Later that day after everyone had gotten up and eaten breakfast they decided that they would go out and split up into four teams and look around the island promising to meet up back at the ship before sunset.

"Alright everyone we'll divide into four groups of two, one group will have three." Nami said looking around at everyone making sure they understood. "Sanji, Chopper and Brook will be team four, Zoro and Usopp will be team three, Franky and Robin will be team two, and Luffy and I will be team one. Does everyone understand?" Nami finished asking looking around, the crew responding with a nod. "Alright, good. I have a mini wrist transponder snail for all of you so we can keep in touch." Nami continued handing out the snails. "Now that we're all ready lets head out." She finished. And with that, they left.

 **LUFFY'S P.O.V**

As I walked along I kept looking around at all the interesting things on the island. The funny thing is I didn't feel as interested as usual, the only thing that I couldn't stop thinking about was the fact that when Nami assigned teams she brought me with her, but why? She usually gets annoyed when I'm like this. To be honest though I didn't give it much thought because I was just happy that I got to go with her because that meant I got to spend time alone with her. _"What's up with me today? Why do I feel so happy just because I'm alone with Nami? I see her everyday so why is it that I feel this way? I don't even know what this feeling is!"_ Those were the only thoughts running through my head as we walked down the street.

 **NAMI'S P.O.V**

I noticed as I walked with Luffy that he seemed a little less chipper today than his usual self and I also noticed that occasionally he'd glance over at me and when I'd glance back at him he'd look back the other way. _"I wonder if there's something on his mind? Maybe I should ask."_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Luffy, something on your mind?" I asked as casually as I could. He instantly looked over at me then back again quickly. "N-No, nothing in particular." He responded seemingly a little awkward. This was _definitely_ _strange. "Are you_ _sure_ _?" I asked looking at him questioningly with one eyebrow raised slightly. "Yes I'm sure." He said looking back at me with his usual bright grin. "Alright then." I said letting it go with a smile._ _"I'll let it go for now."_ _I thought to myself._

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 _ **ROBIN'S P.O.V**_

 _"This island seems pretty peaceful but the people here seem a little restless."_ _I thought as I looked around._ _"Perhaps I should ask them what is going on."_ _I thought then proceeding to walk over to woman and a man who seemed to be speaking quietly, looking around cautiously. "Excuse me, may I ask you both a question?" I asked trying to be polite. They both looked at me. "Sure, what is it?" The man was the first to speak. "I noticed that the people on this island all seem to be talking about something and they seem worried, but this island seems peaceful." I told them hoping that they would be able to provide an answer. The woman spoke up this time, "It is a very peaceful island, or it was until this month." She said looking anxious. "What happened?" I asked intrigued and a little bit concerned. "Lately there have been incidents reporting people being transformed into demon-like forms of themselves and attacking anyone around them, even those they love." The man spoke again. "They say that they attack with no thought, just pure instinct and…carnal desire." The woman concluded fearfully._

 _I spent a few more moments with the two asking more about these incidents before walking back to where Franky was._

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V – WITH SANJI'S TEAM**_

 _Sanji and his team were doing some shopping when there came a call on the transponder snail and Robin's voice came over the line. "Are all the teams here?" She asked. "Yes, we're here." Said Nami. "We're here too." Said Zoro. "So are we." Concluded Sanji. "Good, I'm calling you all because it's urgent." Robin said sounding a little worried. "What is it?" Luffy chimed in. "You may have noticed that the people here have been acting strange, it's not your imagination, and I'll tell you why." Robin said proceeding to explain everything she learned._

 _"I see. It sounds serious, thanks for letting us all know." Sanji said lighting a cigarette. "We'll make sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Zoro added. "I want everyone to make sure they stick together today and don't let the other out of sight." Nami said speaking sternly making sure everyone understood. "No one engage in battle with anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. Captains orders." Luffy added before they ended the call leaving the crew surprised because he usually jumped at the chance for a fight._

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V – AERIAL VIEW**_

 _It was peaceful the entire day, not a single incident reported and the day went by. The sun was beginning to set and the crew went back ship. Everyone was accounted for, except Luffy and Nami._

 _ **ZORO'S P.O.V**_

 _"They aren't back yet, where are they?"_ _I thought to myself as I kept watch while the others got ready for dinner._

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 _ **LUFFY'S P.O.V**_

 _Me and Nami were about to head back to the ship when I noticed something in the forest out of the corner of my eye._ _"What is that?"_ _I thought as I stepped closer to the forests edge peering inside. "Luffy! C'mon let's go, we gotta go back to the ship!" I heard Nami call from behind me. I sensed trouble, and I knew I had to go back but for some reason all I could do was look back at Nami before entering the forest. "Luffy! Luffy come back, don't go in there! Luffy!" I heard her calling as I walked away but I just kept walking away like I had no other choice._

 _ **NAMI'S P.O.V**_

 _"Luffy come back!" I yelled as I chased after him. He was running now and I couldn't keep up. "Luffy!" I yelled again, and again but he soon stopped in a clearing and I eventually caught up with him. "Luffy, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted angrily, but there was no response. "Luffy? I called again coming up to him to see him staring at a shadow a few meters away. The shadow was shaped like a person but it was nothing more than that, a shadow, it wasn't Luffy's shadow and it wasn't mine, just a shadow. "What the hell is that?" I asked aloud but again Luffy was silent. Before I could say anything else the shadow flew towards us with incredible speed. I managed to dodge out of the way but Luffy didn't move at all seemingly in a daze. However when the shadow flew at him it didn't hit him but instead went inside his body causing him to fall to the ground. "Luffy! Are you okay?!" I yelled frantically as I ran over to him. There was nothing but silence. "L-Luffy? Hey, can you hear me?" I asked my stomach feeling like it was tying in knots. He didn't answer and he wasn't moving. I put my hand on his should but as soon as I did he sat up and pushed me away._

 _ **LUFFY'S P.O.V**_

 _I could hear Nami calling to me and I wanted to answer but I couldn't. I don't know how I knew but the instant the shadow possessed me I knew what was happening. I felt Nami touch my shoulder and instantly I sat up and pushed her away not wanting her to get close. "Ow, hey what was that for?" I heard her say. "Nami…get away from me…run…" I finally managed to say. "What the hell are you talking about Luffy, what's wrong?!" She yelled. "Just run!"_ __ _I yelled back looking at her. She looked stunned staring at me in disbelief. Before I could say anything else I felt a sudden onslaught of pain. It was like fire and knives all over my body and touching anything made it feel like I was being torn apart from the inside. At first the pain was so sudden I simply froze but soon enough I was able to do one thing, but only one; scream._

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V**_

 _Luffy suddenly froze then began screaming in agony and Nami instantly froze in fear at the sudden outburst. "Luffy, what's going on, what's wrong?!" She cried tears forming in her eyes as she called to him and tried to hold him still but he just continued screaming, he seemed like he was screaming even more so even. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him as he screamed writhing in agony. She then noticed that something was changing. His nails grew longer, his teeth sharper and strange black markings appeared on his body. The white part of his eyes turned black, his pupils turned red with a yellow ring around them and two horns emerged from the top of his head just above the forehead. They were a shiny black color and about two and and a half inches long slightly sloped forward and the left one sloping partially to the left and the right one sloping to the right. As soon as all of it was done he finally stopped screaming and collapsed unto Nami's lap breathing heavily._

 _ **NAMI'S P.O.V**_

 _"Luffy…? What happened to you…?" I said looking at him as his head lay on my lap tears falling from my eyes. After a few moments of silence I heard Luffy's voice, although it was deeper in tone and sounded warped I knew it was him._ _ **"Nami…I don't know how but…the shadow…it's taking control of me and it's the reason I changed…I can't even move now…only speak…please run…stay away from me…I don't want to hurt you…run…"**_ _He said looking at me. I'd never seen him like this, he was terrified. I was scared and wanted to run but there was no way I'd leave him behind. "No! I won't run and leave you behind! I know you'd never hurt me!" I shouted as more tears fell from my eyes._ _ **"You're right…I wouldn't hurt you…but I'm not in control of my own body anymore and I can feel my mind slipping away by the second. I know what it's planning…it acts only on instinct and carnal desires…that's what it feeds off of…so it's going to act upon my…carnal desires…and Nami…it wants you…"**_ _He said his voice shaking and tears forming in his eyes as he looked away speaking the last part. I couldn't believe what I just heard, sure he was being controlled by some strange force that feeds off a persons instinct and desire but the last thing Luffy said is what really stuck in my mind._ _"Did he just say it wants me? I know he's being controlled but that means that somewhere deep down he…I can't believe it…Luffy of all people. Everyone has desires but Luffy wasn't that kind of person…he was always so sweet, happy, funny and innocent."_ _I thought to myself only able to stare at him dumbfounded. "Luffy you mean you…" I tried to speak but I couldn't finish my sentence because when I looked at him his expression faded away, his eyes going blank as if all humanity was drained from them. "Luffy…?" I asked as he then sat up turning towards me and grabbing me by the shoulders pushing me to the ground and climbing over me._

 _ **LUFFY'S P.O.V**_

 _I heard Nami begin to say something but then she stopped and I felt everything slip away. It was like watching something through someone else's eyes. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could only think and sit there and watch, helpless to do anything, mentally screaming as I grabbed Nami and pushed her to the ground climbing over her. I was only able to scream within the confines of my mind, begging, pleading for it to stop but it didn't end as I was forced to watch as I tore Nami's clothes from her body stripping her naked. The worst part is that naturally I was attracted to her, because Nami was a woman, and not to mention beautiful, and I knew I cared deeply for her and wanted to be with her, but not like this._ _"Please…not like this…it wasn't supposed to be like this! I never wanted to do this…but because of my feelings and human nature, this shadow, no, this demon…is making me do this to Nami. Please…just make it stop!"_ _I thought screaming as I watched myself hurting Nami and raping her. Again and again I tried to scream,_ _ **"STOP IT PLEASE!"**_

 _ **-TIME SKIP-**_

 _ **NAMI'S P.O.V**_

 _It was finally over and Luffy collapsed next to me. I couldn't move because I was I was so exhausted, I felt pain in multiple places and I could tell that I was bleeding, but that didn't matter, the emotional pain I felt was far worse. I looked over at Luffy and I saw the shadow leave his body and fly off and he returned to normal._ _"Why? Why did it have to be like this? Luffy…you said it wanted me…and it would do this to me…and that's exactly what happened…but why? Luffy…how exactly do you feel about me…? Because Luffy…I…I love you…"_ _I thought to myself, finally accepting the truth and I began to cry. I knew for a long time now, I always had an inkling of how I felt, and I knew, I knew I was in love with him, but I also knew that he saw me as his friend and crew-mate, and as pirates, we could never be together._

 _ **LUFFY'S P.O.V**_

 _I looked over at Nami and saw her crying. I felt like I was going to die right then and there just because of what I had just done, and now, Nami was crying, because of me. I stood up and put on my clothes but Nami's had been torn so I picked her up brought her to the edge of the forest and while no one was looking I stretched my arm and grabbed a blanket. I put Nami down on it she was still crying but only lightly and she seemed tired like she was falling asleep, which she probably was, but she was also bleeding and I knew I had to get her back to the ship. Wrapping the blanket around her I picked her up and took off my straw hat placing it on her head, which made her tear up more, but it also seemed to calm her, and with that I began the walk back to the ship._

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V – BACK AT THE SUNNY**_

 _It was now 9:00pm when Luffy reached the ship with Nami in his arms. "Everyone! Come quick! Luffy and Nami are back—" Usopp shouted pausing for a moment. "And I think they're hurt!" Upon hearing this everyone rushed outside, and when they got there they saw Luffy holding Nami in a blanket. His hair was covering his eyes as he looked down at Nami who was still crying and holding onto Luffy's straw hat on her head. The rest of the crew stood there unable to speak, silence filling the air until Luffy spoke. "Chopper…" He said faintly and Chopper nodded his head and lead the way to the infirmary. "Robin, I'll need your help." Chopper said, Robin nodding and following after entering the infirmary and shutting the door behind them._

 _As soon as they got Nami laid down on the bed Luffy pulled up a chair next to Nami and held her hand as she finally fell asleep. When Chopper and Robin took care of their wounds they found out what happened from the injuries they had, namely Nami, and Luffy managed to explain the account of what_ _exactly_ _happened to them. They treated their injuries and got them cleaned up and gave them new clothes, Robin helped Nami since she was unconscious while the other two turned their backs to give her privacy. Chopper insisted that Luffy rest and he said he would but only if he could be near Nami so he could be there when she woke up so they put their beds next to each other in the infirmary and had them stay there for the night._

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story! I know that the theme of this story is pretty extreme but I hope I did well and I hope you'll keep reading because I plan to write chapter 2 soon! Until then, see ya next time!_


End file.
